<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ll let the Fire Just Bathe us by blanketsforbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009051">We’ll let the Fire Just Bathe us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketsforbees/pseuds/blanketsforbees'>blanketsforbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Birds of Prey (Comic), Birds of Prey (TV), DC Extended Universe, DC Universe, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Roman Sionis, Dry Humping, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pegging, Roman Sionis gets pegged by reader, Smut, Violence, afab receiving oral sex, wet dreams, will add more kinky stuff when I write more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketsforbees/pseuds/blanketsforbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from their past, reader arrives in Gotham, and falls for the very man they have to kill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Dinah Lance/Reader, Past Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Reader, Roman Sionis/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Mentions of violence and allusions to smex<br/>AN: This is the first fic ive ever written so please tell me if you’d like to see more! In this fic the reader is never really referred to using any pronouns, they do have female anatomy,and are also just generally queer and EVENTUALLY will peg Roman Sionis💖i hope yall enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham. A hot pot of glamour and deceit. Those who came held a lust for insanity, debauchery and betrayal, and I was just like them. Gotham was never where I thought would end up being home, but the rainy nights and sirens were always soothing, even when the lights went out and darkness reigned- nothing ever truly dies.</p><p>The apartment was small, definitely not what was listed but it would have to suffice. A strong odor of sulphur and Lyme lingered in the walls, keeping track of the countless amount of time the apartment had to be scrubbed and fumigated due to fowl odors. Setting down my bags I started to unpack. When I left I thought I could possibly return, which could be farther than the truth, so unfortunately I grabbed what I could within arms reach, which happened to be a pair of heels, two nail guns, a wrench, an inflatable mattress, handfuls upon handful of priceless gems, a full suit, a kitchen knife with a leather handle and a few other spontaneous items. Once everything was situated you placed the basic food items I bought inside the empty cabinets. Scoping out the neighbors would be the next step of the process, figuring out who I would be: a smoldering temptress whose every breath fueled the hopes of bachelors and bachelorettes alike; a bright and bubbly sweetheart who must be protected by those hardened by this world; or a wilted flower, hurt by those before them in need of someone to heal their heart again.</p><p>Closing the door behind me I took account of whom I was surrounded by. People on the steps clamored as they seemed to be in their own world; an old women on the steps laughing to herself using a water-logged ventriloquist dummy, a teenage boy with scrapes on his arms and knees carrying a skateboard, a young women with a pale drawn face huffing and puffing away at her cigarette. But someone caught my eye- a tall tan women, with toned muscles leaning against the wall. Her hair was in two taught braids on either side of her head, sunglasses blocked her eyes but her lips were defined by her strong Cupid’s bow as she held them apart with a small smile. She was gorgeous to say the least, if I wasn’t trying to control my carnivorous urges I would’ve asked her then and there if she would want to come back to my dingy apartment and take her then and there on the half filled air mattress- but I had to hold back, because lust and love have never done anything good for me, and perhaps I could use a friend here.</p><p>Approaching her tall figure was intimidating but I tried my best not to show it. I took a breath and started up some light conversation.</p><p>“So, which shithole are you from?” Nice, the epitome of class.</p><p>“Down on Breakers street.”</p><p>“Where that man was found with his face all fucked up and peeled?”</p><p>“The very same.” She spoke like everything she said was predestined, an air of calm and class surrounded her despite where she was currently hanging about and her tattered attire.</p><p>“So where are you from?” Her smile was dazzling.</p><p>“Oh you know, killed the wrong person and had to go on the run before I was killed in cold blood.” We both stifled a laugh.</p><p>“Nah seriously?”</p><p>“Me and my family....had a falling out.”</p><p>“My shift stars in an hour, ya wanna pay for my cab and I’ll let you in for free?”<br/>
I tilted my head and flirtatiously mused “And where would that be?”</p><p>“The Black Mask.”</p><p>If I knew then, what I know now I would’ve turned away and never looked back. Never felt the urge to pursue a possible friendship. Never known what it felt like to have death running right behind you. And never met him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reader meets a handsome stranger at The Black Mask.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: some description of heavy making out, alcohol and violence </p><p>An: This is the second thing I’ve really ever written like this and I think I’ve improved a lot since chapter 1! The reader is never referred to by any pronouns or having a gender! I promised Roman WILL get pegged!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah filled me in about her job as a singer while we walked to the Black Mask. She informed me that her boss was a complete psychopath and that I should stay clear of his way and keep my head down. From the outside the club seemed more like a fine dining establishment, or an upper class strip club, and I suppose it was a mixture of the both, with the exception of murder behind its closed doors. As she was holding the back door open, I took note of the haunting wallpaper of nude girls wearing nothing but masks, truly unsettling.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Strobing lights shone from the bar, the clear glass of the tabletop reflecting fractured rainbows on the patrons . Electra, the long-legged bartender vigorously shook a drink in a Valium container, her lime nails clicking hypnotically with each shake. Next to her figure were tall chairs which wrapped around the table, embroidered with the same gold on her dress and headpiece. Further down on a purple couch a couple had their tongues shoved down each other’s mouths, grinding, hands greedily touching every curve, trying to find a sense of comfort in some sleazy stranger. Ones hand in the other’s hair tugging down on wavy locks, their moans being the only sound in their own little universe.<br/>To be loved even for a moment as wholly as they love each other is all I crave, no worries but just living in the being, that’s something I’ve always envied. Randomized assortments of tonight’s specials flashed behind the bartender, “black eye,” a licorice extract with mint vermouth, and “a taste of Venom,” a sickly shade of glitzy lemon-green. I couldn’t decide between the two so I ordered one of each and ignored how they stung on the way down.<br/>Further along the endless seats was a man in a tailored grey suit. He was short, had a wicked combover which seemed to make his balding more noticeable and was sweating profusely. He was waiting for someone. I like people who wait in places like these, they always need someone. Someone to kill or seduce or use as a tool to kill. I could be someone like that, the great Gotham, perfect to become reborn.<br/>I make my way over to him, and straighten my outfit- crime &amp; business require a kind of poise.<br/>“Who are you waiting for.”<br/>“Who says I’m waiting for anybody.” He asks as a smarmy smile graces upon his lips.<br/>“You keep checking the walls for a clock, no one voluntarily keeps track of time in a place like this unless you had something important to take care of.” He’s intrigued, he’ll give me something if I really press for it.<br/>He snaps at the waiter.<br/>“Hey, can you get me another uh, Sex on the beach, extra lime.” His voice drones on the word sex, elongated and predatory with a snake like hiss.<br/>“So what are you?” he muses.<br/>“I’m whatever you’d like me to be.”<br/>“So, you’re a whore?”<br/>“I’m not looking for any of that kind of clientele at the moment. But I do have other skills..,” he bites.<br/>“Can you shoot gun.”<br/>“Never miss.”<br/>“Handle an axe?”<br/>“With my good arm?”<br/>“Poison a lil old grandma?”<br/>“I draw the line at the innocent elderly”<br/>With a chuckle he mutters out a “fair enough.” A hand runs through what greasy hair remains.<br/>“I got a guy, a real nasty guy who keeps fucking up my plans. Big plans, king of Gotham type shit. Now the guy I need, eliminated,”-gesturing with his hands around his neck- “he’s a an arrogant prick, but he has loyal followers, and we’re in a bit of a war right now. So first you gotta destroy his reputation and everything he stands for.”<br/>“And how would this be achieved?” I mused.<br/>“Well I need someone who can make him weak, vulnerable, human. He takes what he wants and has an outlandish temper. Some need to grab him by the balls and show him he’s not the boss anymore.”<br/>“Sounds like a tough job.”<br/>“Yeah well you see I had this guy lined up, a friend of his right hand, Mr. Zsaz, and he’s willing to put himself in a vulnerable position to gain a spot in my kingdom.”<br/>“You know I wouldn’t mind a similar position.”<br/>“Yeah I’m sure you wouldn’t, but you have no references, why should I trust you?” His drink sits untouched on the bar table, I swipe it quickly, take a sip, and lean in.<br/>“You shouldn’t, but I know what power feels-no, tastes like and I’m willing to do whatever I can to get a seat at that table again.”<br/>“Alright, if my guy doesn’t show up tonight I’ll phone ya, ya seem like you could be useful to the boss.”<br/>The man took out a business card faced down and placed a pen on top of it. I scrawled my number on it making sure it was legible. As he took the card back I saw the name Falcone on the back of it. I heard of the notorious Falcone dynasty, everyone knew of their brutality to outsiders but warmth to their own. These were dangerous people, real ruthless; but if I got my chance I would know how to hold my own.<br/>“Now go dance or do whatever the fuck you wanna do.”<br/>Well, this could be a fresh start, an honest way into the biz.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Looking out at the crowd I find Dinah again. She’s pushed against the wall by a smaller women with bleached- platinum blonde hair. The woman bites down on her toned neck and I see Dinah viscerally react. She’s sure having a fun time. Letting the thumping of the music guide me; past an alder woman sporting hundreds of thousands of dollars of plastic surgery on her face; men tearing young woman apart with their eyes, and to the dance floor. Heels clicking on the tile floor and slight moans vibrated off the walls.<br/>Bodies collided with each other, the scent of sweat mingled with cheap and expensive perfumes. This is where people came to feel anything, something for the briefest moment. Closing my eyes I became one of those people, and let the rhythm and lyrics lead my movements.</p><p>(Help me) I've got no soul to sell<br/>(Help me) the only thing that works for me<br/>Help me get away from myself</p><p>Soft hands gripped my hips I leaned back into it, gently rubbing my back on their chest.</p><p>I wanna fuck you like an animal<br/>I wanna feel you from the inside</p><p>Hands remove themself quickly and I stumble. Falling onto my knees hurts and my out-of-body dance experience abruptly ends. Looking around it appears that about half of the patrons have left- who knows how long I spent here? I try and see who dropped me and the only person who catches my eye is leaning against the outer wall of the club. His white hair standing out against the blood red walls, face flecked with scars in jagged lines. Shallow eyes that reveal nothing, no sense of purpose other than to serve. Leaving the dance pit I watch him, and watch him and watch him, until, he moved. And I followed him.<br/>He walked back to the booths, I heard negotiations and screams coming from his corner. The white-haired man eyes suddenly ignite with a twisted passion as he was given orders, and bore a smile that exposed his twisted toothy grin as he followed a short disgruntled man in a cheap suit down the bathroom hall. If I hadn’t been payed attention I wouldn’t have heard the thump, and short scream that followed.<br/>But someone still sat at the booth. A gloved hand came around the back of his seat and tensed as he yelled “FUCK.” Despite the anger and aggression that were clearly a constant for him, the voice was melodious. Standing up his velvet blue suit was tight fitting, clearly having expensive taste. Before I realized what was happening he turned around.</p><p>My whole existence is flawed<br/>You get me closer to God</p><p>I was thoroughly and utterly fucked.</p><p>you tear down my reason</p><p>Black Eyeliner made his grayish eyes stand out against his stubbled cheek. His nose was defined and highlighted his beautifully bitten lips. A jawline for days adorned his face and when he flashed me a smile of the straightest-yet-crooked teeth I’d ever seen; I knew I’d have him on his knees, begging me for whatever I wouldn’t give him. I’d show him that he was mine. So I quickly left before he could make me his.<br/>• • •<br/>After I stormed out the front door of the club, I noticed that Dinah texted me she wasn’t coming back, fine by me. The only recent message besides that, was a voicemail from an unknown number:<br/>“Look, my guy didn’t show, so you got the job kid. Be careful and take your time, the boss likes accuracy and precision. Your targets name is Roman Sionis.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader learns more about the Black Mask and the man who runs it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Heavy making out and almost smut, graphic description of injury, mentions of guns and prostitution, angst</p><p> AN: Reader is never referred to by any gender! So it can be read as any gender. Next chapter will get r e a l smut and bottom!Roman so get hype! I hope y’all enjoy ans comment if ye wanna be added to the taglist!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Across my body, his firm hands slowly traced their way from my sides to my jaw, trailing strong fingers across, aggressively lifting my face towards his. With my chin tilted upwards he took a chance to let his tongue push past my lips, and met mine. He tastes like alcohol and cigarettes and beluga caviar. He leaned in further and pressed his body fully against mine, we were so close.I could feel his firm muscular chest and past that his heart, beating quick heavy beats. I wrapped my leg around his. I would let him take me however he wanted, but he would have to show in return that he could be mine too, waiting for my beck and call. Using my leg as an advantage, I twisted him onto his back pushing him down on his shoulders, and slowly ground down on-<br/>Fuck. Not another one of these dreams, this is the third one this week. Mystery man’s an attractive man, but I never thought that he would become my every waking thought.<br/>Slowly I get up, and notice my entire body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. So I’m not thoroughly disgusting for the rest of the day I make my way into the shower. When the warm water cascades down my back, images of my dream come back to me. Being between his thighs, biting down into the soft flesh; him behind me an arm wrapping around my waist and the other my throat; hands gripping hands while moans ripped through the vast empty space. I brace myself against the shower wall, hand gently running down my stomach, but stopping at the one place that would give me relief.<br/>Even if I get myself off now, leaning against a shower wall imagining what a man I’ve never spoken to would do to me. I know I won’t stop thinking about him. Not today at least. So why not indulge these fantasies.<br/>• • •<br/>The Black Mask club is different during the day. It’s less of a nightclub and more of a bordello mixed with an organized crime hangout with some alcoholics sprinkled in. My neighbor lady with the ventriloquist puppet sits alone at a table- and what I can only assume she’s doing is whispering secrets to her little friend. Besides her are men with gnarled faces looking over blueprint plans and cleaning mass amounts of weaponry that should be illegal for any one person to own.<br/>Women and men sit at the bar with painted faces and low cut outfits. They reveal just enough so someone can see what they’re buying but not enough to see everything. The perfect tease, where what you really want is the only thing that’s out of reach. I continue my search for my mystery man, looking past the odd people who all seem to be up to no good. I see no sign of the man from last night, but I do spot the scarred man with bleached blonde hair as he’s walking into a back room. I cautiously follow him into the labyrinth of back rooms, up a winding level of gothic steel stairs. To the penthouse. When the short man takes a left, I take a right and am brought to a room with wallpaper girls bound with string. Creepy. Past this room is another filled with masks, and I see my mystery man standing there, in a red satin robe looking out amount the skyscrapers of Gotham.<br/>Feeling bolder than before I stealthily walk up behind the man, and press my hand to his shoulder. Startled and alarmed he turns around, “Who the fuck are you?!” He grips my wrist off of his shoulder and holds it tight.<br/>“I saw you a couple nights ago. At the club. You looked at me and I ran away.”<br/>His voice deepens an octave and using my wrist pulls me closer, “Did you run away because you were scared? Afraid what I might do to you?”<br/>“On the contrary, I was scared of what I might do to you.”<br/>The tension grew thick and foggy between us. I pulled my body close to his, walking forward so his thigh was between my legs, his gloved hands found their way to my back and grabbed me with a bruising grip.<br/>“Oh I can tell I’m gonna love you.” He chuckled as he pressed a slow open mouth kiss to my neck, grazing the skin.<br/>I leaned into him close, and whispered “Darling as if I’m that easy.” I painfully pushed myself off of him and against every instinct collected my lust and walked towards the door. He stood there, jaw slack, breathing heavy, visibly flustered and hand slowly rubbing over the bulge in his pants.<br/>“If you want me, you have to come and get me. What’s your name?”<br/>With an offensive gaze in his eyes, he spoke regally<br/>“Roman Sionis.”<br/>Great, the very man I’d have to kill.<br/>• • •<br/>It’s been three days since I’ve been to the Black Mask. Three days since Roman had spoken to me, and I was completely infatuated. I wanted to be near him again. Feel his gloved hands danced along my back, feel his pulse point under my hand; something about this man was magnetizing. I know his ego was large (as I’m assuming other things are too) but I can see right through his insecurity-he’s scared. He was scared of his family abandoning him, which they did, but he’s also scared of having someone to loose again. That’s his weakness, if I had him I would never let him go, keep him near at all times. But I can’t forgot about the deal I made in the bar, power like that is something that someone like me could really use. Now that Roman’s severed from his family, he’s new money, no corinthian columns of the past to support his new empire. However, the Falcone’s have been around since the start and their influence and reign reaches all the way from Gotham to every corner of the world, that kind of global power can keep me hidden. In any case, maybe Roman only needs to be dead in his past form, I can’t imagine killing something so beautiful. Whoever said that mixing pleasure and business was bad, had clearly never met Roman Sionis.<br/>I hear a knock at the door, there’s only one person I who it could be but I still cautiously respond.<br/>“Who is it?”<br/>“It’s me,” Dinah’s mellow voice carries through the wooden door. I let her in and as she walks over I admire her ass in those tight leather pants, she’s truly gorgeous. Dinah pushing with her arms sits on the counter, “Hey, my eyes are up here.”<br/>“Yes, I know that. We should go to the roller derby again that was fun.”<br/>“What, and watch you absolutely fail to my prowess on the rink.”<br/>“But you’ve gone to a rink before!”<br/>“You should’ve considered that before challenging me,” she proudly huffs.<br/>“I didn’t know. Well now that you’re here wanna have a movie night? I have Moulin Rouge! queued up and ready to play again.”<br/>“Maybe some other time, but I got a job for us.”<br/>“How much does it pay?”<br/>“Well I get to keep my jobs I do this, and you probably get a small cut of whatever we grab.”<br/>“Grab? Is this some kind of stealing job?” I understand stealing from trades and ports, but breaking into someone’s home poses a real danger.<br/>“Yeah, someone who used to work for the Sionis’. Roman says she has something that used to belong to him.”<br/>“Roman has this job for you?”<br/>“Us, and yeah he specifically asked for you. He can’t stop waxing poetic about your beauty, you’re hips and lips, but you just disappeared and he had no way to contact you. You really have him all in a tizzy, you know that.”<br/>“Oh I know and I love it. But can we trust him on this? I’m sure he’s a ticking time bomb.”<br/>“I don’t know, but the target is loaded, maybe we could rent a studio apartment together in the city if we get something good.”<br/>“Alright this sounds like a win, when do I pick you up?”<br/>“Oh will you pay for dinner too? Maybe a goodnight kiss if I’m good?” I hear a playful teasing, an almost laugh in her voice while she mock batts her eyes with disgust.<br/>“I’ll give you a lot more than a kiss if you’re good.”<br/>“Pick me up at 11, wear all black, bring a gun, or knives or whatever the fuck you’re good with.”<br/>“Oh! And here.” She handed me a small necklace with a button on it.<br/>“This looks like what those elderly wear on the ‘I’ve fallen and I can’t get up’ commercials.”<br/>“It’s for Roman to track us, turning it on alerts him.”<br/>“Alright I’ll see you at 11.”<br/>Well, this can’t go too bad.<br/>• • •<br/>It goes even worse than I can imagine. As it turns out the location we were stealing from was the highly guarded mansion of the mayor. Roman seemed to omit that useful piece of information to Dinah. The problem wasn’t with getting into the house, but rather getting out. We easily found the study which contained the Mayors laptop and started taking small trinkets and downloading the computer to a hard drive, when suddenly we heard screams. A lamp by the doorway turned on and an old frail woman in matching baby blue silk pajamas looked absolutely horrified, she let out a shrill “GET THEM! THEY’RE TRYING TO KILL ME.” Immediately heavy footsteps sounded from the hall, and a bald man with a scar decorating his cheek, and steroid-pumped muscles held a semi-automatic at us.<br/>Suddenly Dinah yelled “Cover your ears!!”<br/>As soon as I did vibrations shook the bullets and the man back to the stair-rail where he left a bloody spatter on the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. This was unexpected to say the least and definitely something I would have to pester her about later.<br/>“Quick jump through the window!”Without thinking I yelled out the first bright idea I could.<br/>With no time to second guess I jumped from the second story window, glass shattering around me as a plummeted from the window onto the concrete path of the courtyard. We landed roughly on our hands knees which for sure would leave bruises, and possibly even a few broken bones.<br/>“FUCK.” Dinah, panicky explained,“Roman’s gonna fucking kill me!”<br/>“Looking for this?” I held up the small hard drive and with an aggressive hug she grabbed me tight.<br/>But something wasn’t right with the hug, and when I pulled away I noticed the shard of glass lodged in my gut. As if realizing all at once I noticed the blood ran down my legs, into my shoes and the warmth just kept on blossoming, Dinah’s face fell.<br/>“C’mon lets get you out of here,” arms wrapped around me while we limped away to a darkened ally a block away. Police sirens sounded.<br/>Exhausted and faint I leaned against the wall, “Dinah, Dinah, leave me here I’ll be fine, get the drive to Roman, I’ll stop the bleeding but you need to get out of here right now, or they’ll arrest you, maybe worst.”<br/>“I’m not gonna leave you like this!!”<br/>“Dinah, I promise I won’t die.” I thought that I would’ve broken that promise tonight. She squeezed my hand and disappeared into the night.<br/>Assessing my wounds I realized that the shard had probably broken in half inside my stomach, which meant definite internal bleeding. The cut ranged from my lower hip diagonally to under my naval, I would bleed out if I didn’t get help soon. My last hope would be Roman, I reached for the tracker secured around my neck, pressed down on it with the last of my strength and a soft green glow emitted from it. Only Roman could save me now. The world started spinning and became increasingly blurry, waves of pain and numbness surged through me, suddenly the loud sirens ceased. And everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. *smut*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman has unexpected reactions to Reader’s injuries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s taken so long to upload! School has been SO STRESSFUL recently with pandemic and midterms! This is my second time writing smut, so I hope that it’s alright! If ye want to leave any comments or kudos that would be wonderful. Please enjoy and have a good day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around me I could feel strong arms underneath my knees and back, my body limp in their hold. The warmth that bloomed within my stomach still spreads, but drips slower now. I hear muttering coming from above me,<br/>
“Why the fuck would he want me to go through so much trouble to save this bitch......are they really that fucking worth it to wake me up.”<br/>
Looking up with a slight sense of annoyance I see the man with bleach blonde hair from the Black Mask. He looks more grotesque from up close, the scars cross along his face and peak out from his dark violet shirt, his chest being littered the most.<br/>
Through the searing pain I manage to spit out “who are you? Where are you taking me?”<br/>
“You should know who I am. I’m Zsaz. I’m the one Roman trusts, and you can’t take that away from me, you don’t know him like I do, he needs me.”<br/>
Delusion filled his voice, from what small bit I did know about Roman, was that he doesn’t care about anyone or anything other than himself. This gnarled man clearly was in love with Roman, and he was blinded by that need to be needed.<br/>
“Where are you...taking...me...” I could barely whisper out the words as darkness forced its way into my consciousness.<br/>
• • •<br/>
The next time I had any semblance of my location was that I swiftly moving forwards. High schreeching sounds of wheels on squeaky clean tiles assaulted my ears. People were talking over me, men’s voices raising and frantic as they kept on shouting numbers. There was only one angry voice that stood out above the rest. Opening my eyes I met the blinding lights that I had expected to see-but, what I haven’t expected was Roman sitting on the side of the bed next to me, yelling at people to “Get the fuck out of my way.” I was flattered, really, that he put the quality of my live so high, probably to make sure that my body was still working enough to fuck.<br/>
Another sensation suddenly overwhelmed all others- the warmth of his hand in mine. Hand holding is something the simple, common and boring are all capable off, the smallest action signifying that someone else notes your existence. But a man like Roman should never be able to feel things like that. He only feels power, a spray of blood hitting against his gloves and the warm body of someone beneath him. Feeling things for anyone other then himself is everything he stood against. And yet his hand held mine in an intense bruising grip.<br/>
“Roman...what happened...” I painfully spat out.<br/>
His attention suddenly snapped down to my face, and his unoccupied gloved hand started rubbing my cheek.<br/>
Whispering into my hair so this would only be between us, Roman said “Darling don’t worry you’re in my hands now, and I don’t like it when people break my things without asking.”<br/>
A seductive smile crossed his lips as he drones on about how he’d make them pay for causing me pain. Without warning, sharp stinging sensations filled all of my senses, my teeth clamped together as my eyes rolled back, the last thing I heard before I went under: “THEY’RE CODING, Prep them for surgery to stop the internal bleeding!!”<br/>
• • •<br/>
A soft blue hum shines through the darkness, I wake up on the plane, I must’ve fallen asleep again. These damn public planes, not even the first class seating has enough leg room! Beyond the rows in front of me is a long dark hallway, deep purple lights are lit the floor path between the seats and they seem to go infinitely forward. No one else is here which is the extremely unusual. Did they find me?! Hijack the plane and throw everyone off, or did they drug me before I even got on the plane, everything feels like a dull haze.<br/>
Water. Up to my ankles water. Trudging through trying to find a place to go, there is no up and as I drag myself sideways the water swirls all around me and I’m swimming, floating down the aisle. I see the men eating at a restaurant, both naked in green twine chairs spoon feeding each other mango slices. Ones face is twisted with disgust while the other is filled with an obscene amount of joy. Staring at me as I float past and a fish jumps out of the water and hits me right in between the eyes. It’s shimmering silver scales reflect moonlight and it mutters “you didn’t hide it well enough,” between huffing breaths. The current pulls me down again and blood keeps on pouring from my mouth, the water turns red around me and it starts to burn my throat as it emerges. A pressure in my hand keeps me grounded, but what soon seems like saving me from the current starts to pierce the muscle and shatter bone.<br/>
My father is standing on my hand and a golden ring in hand shining between his clutched fist, anger filling every inch of his body. Living flames engulfing his very being. Numbing pain is all we can feel, eyes devoid and blackened, with a wicked smile. This can’t be how I die, anything but him, if he wins I couldn’t make it right, it all comes down to me. My hand is ripped to shreds bone fragments floating away in the water with loose muscle tendons showing. Water fills every orifice while my body painfully contorts and expands while I choke down more water, this can’t be how I die-<br/>
—<br/>
Waking up in a strange room by myself didn’t help ease my erratic heartbeat. The absurdist nightmare I had wasn’t real, looking at my hand confirmed that the bones were still intact If not just slightly bruised. After taking some deep breaths, tasting the lack of real blood in my mouth and flexing the muscles truly assured me that I was okay. But another pressing matter was at hand- where the fuck was I?<br/>
Through the pounding in my head I couldn’t quite place what had happened and why I was here. All I know is that I’m surrounded by soft shimmering sheets, fluffy downy blankets and my midsection is wrapped tightly in a giant bandage. Scooting over to the edge I cautiously lower my feet to the ground, the cold black tiles supporting me. When I finally gain enough strength I push myself up with my arms, my body seems to be unhappy with this decision; and with a loud groan tumble fully into the cold hard ground.<br/>
“AHHHHH, fuck fuck fuck FUCK,” I goss out aggressively, I can feel moisture seeping into the bandages around my stomach, my sore body aches and I started loosing feeling in my lower half. Footsteps run into the room, probably as a response to my cry of pain.<br/>
“Roman, what did you do to me? Why am I here?”<br/>
As soon as he heard the slight fear waver in my voice, the glimpse annoyance in his eyes softened as he kneeled down at me.<br/>
“You got injured, Zsaz brought you back here, you had to have surgery,” his hand was covered in large metal rings, and I could feel their presence as he carded them through my neglected and ruffled hair, “I’m so glad you’re alright.”<br/>
I lifted my hand slowly to his chin and made his eyes meet mine. It was evident that he was tired: eyeliner smudged, shirt ruffled and pushed up to his elbows, pants void of an expensive belt and the sour smell of alcohol on his breath.<br/>
“I’m glad you’re so concerned about me, but I would really prefer it if you helped me back onto the bed.” He nodded and obeyed the command quietly as he scooped me up, his arms tone and muscular but with a softness to them.<br/>
His cocky manner was put off as he noticed the spot of blood on my bandages.<br/>
“You’re bleeding! Did that doctor fuck you up?! I’ll kill him if he did!!” Roman shouted loud enough for nearly anyone in the city to hear. The only way I could think of to calm him down, would be something unexpected. So I kissed him gently on the tip of his nose,<br/>
“I’m fine, just exhausted. You can check the bandages tomorrow, but for now I just want to sleep.” Snuggling into the downy blankets to get comfortable I grab Roman’s hand and with my remaining strength pull his warm arm around me, his heart starts beating erratically. I like the feeling of my warmth mingling with his, my watchful guard dog protecting me.<br/>
“Stay here, with me. I’m so fucking cold, probably from all the blood loss.” And for the first time since I arrived in Gotham I had a long and peaceful slumber, with no fear that they found my cover.<br/>
• • •<br/>
The next morning I wake up to loud snores coming from besides me. The great Roman Sionis was not the definition of a graceful sleeper. His hair like a brownish bramble upon his head, mouth agape and letting out drowning, wailing snores, but there was no worry etched into his features, the wrinkles were delicate but no frown could be sensed among them. He truly was a beautiful man, worn away by pain and hurt and betrayal, but always beautiful. But I felt the discomfort of my bandage and remembered that bandages need to be changed pretty frequently to avoid infection. Looking around for any medical supplies, and not seeing anything the only other course of action would be to wake Roman up.<br/>
“Wake up sleeping beauty,” I mocked into his ear, but letting a hint of genuine glee slide through. He just grumbled and turned around.<br/>
“It’s too earlyyyy,” he complained, but what caught my attention was his deep raspy morning voice. I pressed gentle kisses behind his ear to try and coax him up, “Roman, baby, I need you to take care of me. You don’t want me to die of an infection now do you?” Letting out a huff he rolled out of the bed.<br/>
At some point throughout the night his shrugged of his shirt and pants so he was just left in his designer blue boxers. A smattering of freckles were strewn across his shoulder blades and down his back. Through the sheen underwear fabric I could see his ass round and firm, personally I think it would look even more delectable with a couple of bite marks into the soft flesh.<br/>
Because I’d been daydreaming about all the ways I would make that broken man feel pain and pleasure I hardly noticed when he came back to the bed with clean bandages, only recognizing his presence by the firm hand he placed on my knee.<br/>
“I’m gonna need you to take off your shirt.”<br/>
“Why don’t you do it for me?”<br/>
Roman’s scarred hands found the hem of his shirt, which I was currently wearing, and pulled it over my head my chest and stomach now bare to him. The man didn’t even try to hide his ogling, and gently nipped the side of my neck.<br/>
However, unwrapping the bandages was a painful endeavor. The blood had caused the material to stick to my wound and each layer felt like ripping duct tape off sensitive skin. By the time my wound was showing Roman just stared at it, with a mixture of shame and anger. Not wanting the be the cause of that in this moment I gripped his chin with my hand and led his eyes up until they were staring into mine, pools of emotion clouded them.<br/>
“You saved me, and I’m going to be okay because of you.”<br/>
• • •<br/>
After I had applied the ointment and changed the bandages I took another nap while Roman attended business at the club. But when I awoke again a new kind of need filled me, the moment Roman walked through the door I ushered him closer with my finger and he watched as I undressed leaving me just in a pair his own boxers. With him now situated on the foot of the bed a look of lust filled his eyes, I shuffled myself back against the satin golden sheets and lied down against the red couture pillows with floral patterns. Roman gently pulled my underwear down my legs with his teeth. I was expecting a more animalistic approach such as ripping the underwear of my body, but I suppose with the exhausting events of the past few days still evident in my bones, being treated like royalty couldn’t be too bad. Looking down I see his eyes peering up at me, and I notice things I’d never focused on before. His eyes have the softest wrinkles surrounding them, as if in another life he’d smiled them there with joy and hope and laughter. However, the most prominent part of his face was his nose- it was breathtaking and gave his face a strong but boyish appearance.<br/>
As I spent time discovering new and wondrous things about his features I failed to notice that I was now completely bare before the, Roman Sionis. Now his predatory gaze challenged me, and I was not one to step down from a challenge: with our eyes interlocked I spread one leg, and than the other so I was fully exposed for him. Still maintaining eye contact he started nibbling at the bottom of my thigh, the soft flesh reddening as his licks turned to bites. His hands possessively held my legs apart as his tongue got closer and closer to my sensitive core. When his teasing lasted a moment to long I reached for a handful of hair and yanked him down to where I wanted him most. He let out a small whimper as his tongue finally made contact running over my clit. Feelings of electricity zapped everyone along my body, but most potently grew in a warm sensation below my stomach. Wanting more I held his head still with one hand while the other reached for his hand.<br/>
“Roman you want to be my good boy don’t you?.” He let out a whine and nodded his head.<br/>
“Good. Good boys are used as however I see fit. And I want your tongue all to myself. You wanna make me feel good don’t you?” I felt his hand squeeze mine tighter in agreement, I had him right where I wanted him.<br/>
Slowly I start gyrating my hips along his warm open waiting mouth. Cautiously, I pressed my pussy into his mouth, my clit was already sensitive from the teasing and my lips were swollen, the slight kisses from his lips feeling heavenly. With my need growing desperate using my tight hold in his hair I led his lips to my waiting ones, and him wrapped around them sucking, tasting, teasing trying to get every last drop selfishly for himself.<br/>
Once I was familiar with his pace, I brought my own hand down to the pink sensitive bud between my legs, and pulling the hood aside started rubbing fast vigorous circles. Feeling my orgasm start as small spasms throughout my body, I writhed on the golden sheets and started fucking into his face. Stubble scratched the inside of my thighs as his tongue lapped even more eagerly against me, loud moans echoed off the walls. The sensations of his tongue became overwhelming and I felt the world halt for a moment as my orgasm overcame me. Roman’s head became trapped between my thighs and my legs tightly wound around his shoulders. I panted as the high slowly went down.<br/>
Roman’s hands splayed across my thighs and he looked up with his piercing bluish Gray eyes, pupils entirely blown, mouth dripping with an elixir of my juices and his spit.<br/>
I open up my arms “Roman come here, I want to taste myself,” I spoke through panting ragged breaths, I needed him close to me so I could feel him flushed against me. In a haze he slowly crawled his way up my body hands caressing my arms and ending up around my face, surrounding my head. Mouths came together in a heated open mouth kiss, it was wet and messy with teeth gnashing together with my sweet taste on both of our lips but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the way that he lied down on my chest, bringing his strong, ginger-hair covered arms around me and held me in a tight warm embrace, small snores leaving him in a matter of minutes. A realization hit me with the weight of a truck- I wouldn’t be able to kill this man, not now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>